


moira

by beskar_tano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_tano/pseuds/beskar_tano
Summary: A near-death experience on Mos Pelgo sends you and Cobb on the run, left to explore the endless galaxy before you.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	moira

**Author's Note:**

> request: I would really like some soft Cobb. I know you are already writing that other story for him so you totally don't have to. But if you are interested, What about the reader almost getting shot and Cobb saying, “I’m here, I’m right here.” 
> 
> a/n: Moira: Greek: (n); a person’s fate or destiny 
> 
> Also this diverges from canon a bit plz don’t fight me
> 
> warnings: canon level violence, panic attack, soft!Cobb deserves its own warning

“We did it! We defeated the Empire!”

Cheers erupt as you lock lips with Cobb in passionate celebration, your heart leaping into your chest when the fireworks boom outside. It had been a long, hard-fought battle. Lots of blood, sweat, and tears were spent, painting history books with the tragedies of brave fighters who would leave behind their legacy to their children, but the Rebellion did it nonetheless.

Cobb’s smile is bright enough to light up the entire room, his gorgeous hazel eyes trained on you, desperate to take in the joy you radiate with every inch of your body.

His calloused hands clung to your sides, aching to keep you in his arms forever. So much joy was circulating the galaxy, but the one thing making him most happy was you, and he never wanted to let you go.

“Y’know, I was thinkin’,” Cobb whispers against your ear as the two of you slow dance, your arms wrapped around his neck, “We should go find someplace quiet to celebrate on our own.”

“Mm, yeah?” you gently scratch the skin on the back of his neck, giving his silver-blonde locks a small tug, “Sounds like a wonderful idea to me.”

Drunken, girlish giggles that only escaped your mouth when you were a teen leave your lips once again, the elatedness you feel relieving any stress that had been weighing you down.

Cobb leads you to the door with a pep in his step you hadn’t seen for months. Sure he was ecstatic when he was with you, but the seemingly undefeatable threat of the Empire looming over your heads was enough to send him into a worried tizzy practically every day.

He often expressed his fears to you in the privacy of your bedroom, encased in the silky red sheets that covered his mattress. He worried for you, for the people you now called family. One of his biggest fears, the one that taunted him more often than you would have liked, was a stormtrooper raid on the village, ending with your death.

But now, headed out of the cantina and ready to show you just how happy he was, Cobb felt lighter than he had in his entire life.

The two of you almost make it out the door. Almost.

As Cobb’s hand reaches for the handle, the door gets ripped away, only to be opened by the group of miners that had just decided to take over the town. In your bouts of celebration, none of you knew what was going on outside.

They were filthy, covered in sand and dirt, grime painting their faces- and they had blasters in their hands.

The young man in front lifts his arms, aiming his blaster right at you as he shouts for you to back away.

Your eyes widen as you find yourself staring down the barrel of his blaster. Shrieks of terror fill your ears, the crowd behind you ducking under tables and some of the men even grabbing their own blasters.

“Easy now, fellas,” Cobb’s voice remains level, calm as he slowly raises a hand in a silent request for them to lower their blasters, “We don’t want any trouble.”

One of the men closer to Cobb steps out from his position, ramming the butt of his blaster into Cobb’s jaw with a thick, sickening thud, nearly knocking your boyfriend off his feet.

He glances to you ever so quickly, his eyes then darting to the side door once he has your attention. The only thing you’re able to process in all the commotion is the words that silently form on his lips.

Run. Now.  
Scrambling to the door, you shriek as blaster fire burns a hole into the wall right next to you with a sinister hiss. As others from the cantina follow you, you look over your shoulder to see Cobb staying behind to try and fight off the miners, along with a few other brave souls who loved their wives enough to risk their lives.

Outside, you’re greeted by more miners. Your feet skid to a halt, less unfortunate civilians running right into the blaster fire of the evil men. Blaster fire surrounds you as the shots inside continue, combining with the shots in front of you as the miners lift their blasters, picking off the members of Mos Pelgo, your friends, one by one.

The shots inside get less frequent; either the boys were winning or the miners were about to celebrate their victory with free drinks left behind on the tables left unturned. Whatever the outcome, you didn’t care- all you could think about was losing Cobb.

Putting one foot in front of the other, you manage to escape to the sideline, diving behind one of the smaller huts near the end of the strip of buildings. You planned to wait it out, find a gun and help Cobb inside.

Boots shuffling through the small sand dunes of the ground beneath you quicken your heart rate as they draw nearer, rendering you incapable of breathing.

A miner, battered and bruised, turns the corner, aiming his blaster at the area of skin right between your eyebrows. You recognized him - he had been standing to the right of the original boy who had raised his blaster at you.

“Thought you were clever, huh?” he smirks, his predatory grin crawling up your skin and seeping into your bones, sending shivers down your spine.

“P-please don’t hurt me,” you beg, tears stinging your eyes, “I won’t say a word, I promise. I- I never saw any of this.”

Death seems to welcome you as you hear the blaster hum, preparing for fire as the miner’s finger weighs heavier and heavier on the trigger. Something deep inside you told you he wasn’t going to do it, that he was conflicted about killing you, but you were terrified.

Your eyes flutter shut, tears painting the last remnants of your memories down your cheeks as your life is projected on the backs of your eyelids. Most of your earlier memories you had shoved into the back of your mind, never to be remembered again.

But the one memory that played on repeat was the day you and Cobb had escaped the slave camp you were held at, running away hand-in-hand, free like two wanderlust, lovestruck teenagers who had rebelliously left their homes to pursue their love. You would never forget that feeling. 

Even now, as the daunted miner gathered the courage to shoot you, a bittersweet smile widened across your face.

“I love you with my soul, Cobb Vanth,” you cried.

The miner’s chuckle is interrupted by another body colliding with his. His finger weighs down the trigger as he falls, sending the blaster shot through the wall two inches next to your ear.

Air rushes to your relieved lungs as your eyes fly open, ears ringing from the shot whilst you witness a struggle between the two men in front of you. Grunts and sounds of fists connecting with bones fill the air, until one man makes his way on top. You recognize him immediately.

“Cobb,” your eyes widen with every punch Cobb delivers to the wounded man beneath him, not stopping until the miner draws his last breath.

As Cobb climbs off the limp man, he immediately turns his attention to you. With shaking limbs you outstretch your arms, reaching for him. You felt pathetic, weak, but Cobb only saw terror and the sheer need of his comfort.

There was no time for comfort, though. Not when a large group of miners was still on the loose, looking for any strays. He was determined to comfort you in a time of such trauma, but not until he was certain that you would be safe.

“We gotta go, baby,” he says, grabbing your hand and pulling you up to his side. It was a difficult decision to make, rushing you in your destress, but it was a decision he knew you’d understand.

With a nod you follow his lead, your fingers clenching his hand so tightly you thought you might break it. But Cobb shows no sign of pain, not even a small wince as he leads you safely out of town.

Hours later, you take refuge in a small hidden tunnel you had once found before, on one of your ventures through the canyon. As you sink to the ground, the events of the day all come crashing down around you, the shock wearing off.

Your limbs tremble once again, and your racing pulse paints your skin with a clammy texture, ripping your oxygen away from your lungs with every passing second. With vision blurring you frantically search for Cobb, who had gone to collect any material he could find for a small fire.

You gasp for air as sobs wrack your body, hiding your face in the palms of your hand out of sudden embarrassment. What was Cobb going to think of you crying? He was so tough, so used to fights, and here you were, crying when it was all over.

“Pretty girl,” Cobb’s sullen voice fills the air just in front of you as he crouches down, taking your hands in his, “Shh, it’s alright. Everything’s gonna be okay now, I promise. I’ll think of somethin’.”

He continues to speak to you soothingly, helping bring you down from the tallest peak of the emotional roller coaster you were on. As the exhaustion sets in, you find yourself fighting sleep - you knew you’d have nightmares after this, and you wanted to save yourself and Cobb the trouble of having to calm down yet again.

“Go to sleep, darling,” Cobb whispers, planting a kiss to the top of your head. As gently as possible, he takes you in his arms and replaces your back against the sand with his own, letting you lie against his chest.

“I almost died, Cobb, and- I almost lost you.” You whisper, voice trembling, hands fisting the soft material covering his arms.

“I know baby, I know,” he mutters, tightening his arms around you, “We’ll talk about it more in the morning, okay? For now you need rest- you look exhausted.”

Your eyelids become too heavy to uphold, your limbs seemingly filling up with lead as you mumble an ‘I love you’. Because of Cobb’s orders you let exhaustion win the battle this time, his words fading out until you can just barely hear his soothing voice as he talks you to sleep.

“I’m here,” he assures you, “I’m right here. I love you too.”

You safely sleep in Cobb’s arms, your body resuming its natural comfortable carelessness as you feel his fingers card through your hair. The material of his shirt loosens up as it escapes your uncurling fists as the tension relieves itself from your body. Somehow, it felt no different than the night you two had escaped the slave camp.

Cobb glances down at you after pressing a kiss to the top of your head, a smile crossing his face.

“We’re safe now, babydoll. I’ll protect you with my life,” he murmurs into your unconscious ear, letting your mind soak in his words of reassurance.

He, too, remembered the night the two of you had escaped, hand-in-hand, with sand billowing beneath the scraping of your feet in the night. He remembered the freedom he felt as your laugh erupted through the starry sky for the first time since you were brought into the slave trade, filling his chest with more adoration than he thought he could consume.

And now, sitting in the dark and peaceful cave with you in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel that same freedom once more. Just like that, the two of you were running off once again, chasing the rush of new beginnings as the twin suns set behind the dunes.

Mos Pelgo was far behind now, there was no looking back. The grief he felt for his lost friends weighed heavy on his mind, but all the grief was countered with the impeccable joy he felt upon thinking of his ever so bright future with you.

In a galaxy as big as this, there were endless locations to settle down in. He planned to marry you, hopefully start a family, and live a life at peace surrounded by all the things the two of you loved.

He didn’t know what tomorrow would hold. He didn’t know where the two of you were going, or who would appear as your next enemy, but he was prepared to conquer all those obstacles for you, to be with you forever.

Through all the uncertainties, he knew one thing to be true - his love for you was immeasurable, timeless, and the one true thing that no one could ever take away from him.

Maybe this is our destiny, he thought to himself, we are forever meant to be two wanderlust, cageless lovers.

And he was okay with that.


End file.
